Mirror Mirror
by shedoc
Summary: Just another typical day hopping dimensions... JackDaniel slash


This series is based loosely around the Quantum Mirror that Daniel discovered in "There but for the grace of God" or whatever that episode was called. You know the one. There will be others, but they won't be chronological or even related to each other - you should treat them as stand alone stories. Basically it's just an excuse to beat a plot point to death and mess with Jack's head a little…

0o0o0

Mirror Mirror Series # 1

The man who had everything

0o0o0

Jack looked around the conference room table. General Hammond seemed to be waiting for someone, so Jack and most of SG 1 were also waiting. Sam was doodling, the scrapes on her hands and arms bandaged neatly beneath the cuffs of her uniform. Teal'c's scrapes were also cleaned, though he was healing a lot faster than Sam would - Junior had been undamaged in their latest escapade.

All in all, they'd got off lightly. When the building they'd been investigating started to come down around their ears they'd suffered the sum total of one broken ankle, a concussion and a whole bunch of minor scrapes. Unfortunately, Daniel had been the recipient of the broken ankle and concussion when a wall had partially collapsed on him. They'd got the scrapes digging him out in a hurry. Unable to go up and out, the team had been forced down into some kind of basement thing and there they'd found a way out. Not a tunnel or door, but one of those Quantum Mirrors that drove Carter nuts. She said there was no need for the people who'd built it to make more than one, and discounted the whole 'backwards engineering' thing. Daniel was convinced it was someone's idea of a practical joke - Sam didn't like that theory either.

So far this reality was the same as their own people wise and Jack was curious as to where the alteration would be found. They'd known SG 1 immediately and there had been no problems about what to do with them. Daniel was now unconscious in the infirmary and in this reality SG 1 was currently off world - the General was being cagey about where. Jack just hoped their counterparts didn't need rescuing or something - now that was a conversation he'd hate to have while running for the Gate.

"Sir," Jack hated waiting, though in the field he was as patient as a monolith, "Can we start comparing notes? I'd really like to know…"

The door opened and two people walked in. There was something vaguely familiar about them - the woman had sandy coloured long hair and very long legs, the man wore wire rimmed glasses and was quite tall, despite the slouch - and they nodded to the General before sitting down at the end of the table together. They were civilians, but they had an air of authority about them.

"I thought it best to wait until we were all here, Colonel. Naturally, Doctors Ballard and Jackson just wanted to see Daniel before we started."

Jack felt as if the room had turned on its side and was spinning to boot. Sam's gasp of shock and Teal'c's face must have clued them in. The final clincher was the way the blood drained from Jack's face and the pen in his hands snapping.

"Colonel?" Claire Ballard fished out a tissue and handed it over, "What's wrong?"

Her voice was sweet and Jack could hear shades of Daniel in it. He accepted the tissue with shaking hands and wiped the ink from his fingers before clearing his throat and shifting uncomfortably beneath the concerned blue eyes of Melburn.

"Well, I guess that answers the 'what has changed' question," his voice was not quite steady either. How do you tell someone that their son watched them die when he was eight years old? Hell, how do you tell the orphan that his parents are still alive?

"I don't understand?" a very familiar expression crossed Melburn Jackson's face. Teal'c turned to him solemnly. It was evident that his team mates were still in shock - Teal'c felt it best not to prolong the moment for anyone.

"In our reality, Daniel Jackson was orphaned at a young age," he stated quietly, "Where is your son now?"

"Uh, he's on Abydos with Sha're - paternity leave. She just gave birth to their second child, a daughter. SG 1 have gone for a visit - we were going to go later," Melburn stammered and watched in bewilderment as Sam put her hands to her mouth and Jack groaned, putting his head on the table. Could it get any worse? Or better? What the hell were they going to tell Daniel?

"Did he open the gate originally?" Jack's voice was muffled. Claire nodded, her own face a little pale. She had the feeling that whatever these familiar strangers were going to tell her next was not something she really wanted to hear. Bad enough that she and her husband were dead in the other reality.

"It took him two months - the first team had been trying for two years. He persuaded General West to keep the gate open and call us in after you defeated Ra. We found the cartouche room on Abydos and Sam managed to figure out how to adjust for planetary drift. When West retired, George here took over the SGC," she said quietly, "So…Daniel was raised by my father?"

She didn't sound too happy about that - it seems that whatever animosity there had been between them in Daniel's life was also present here. When none of SG 1 replied, Hammond stirred and cleared his throat. He'd never seen a more shaken bunch of professionals in his life - and he'd been present for some royal screw ups in his long career.

"Answer the question," he ordered quietly, perhaps sensing that they needed to talk. Jack looked at his team mates. How do you condense who and what Daniel was into a briefing?

"Daniel Jackson went with his parents to NewYorkCity when he was eight. He witnessed them being crushed to death beneath a temple they were reconstructing in a museum there. He then spent four months in a foster home. His first foster mother took him to the welfare department for the meeting with Nicholas Ballard and left him there. Nicholas Ballard refused to accept responsibility for Daniel Jackson and also left him there. I believe Daniel Jackson then commenced to travel from foster home and orphanage until the age of sixteen when he won a scholarship to university," Teal'c's voice was flat and uncompromising as he delivered a very short history of Daniel the child.

"He was laughed out of archaeology when he tried to prove that there was a fully established writing system in Egypt that developed much earlier than is currently accepted," Sam took up the tale, her voice a little shaky. Claire and Melburn were clinging to each other's hand by now, "Catherine persuaded him to come to the SGC - two weeks later he'd opened the Gate. After they defeated Ra, Daniel stayed behind with Sha're and the Gate here was shut."

"One year later Ahpophis attacked through the Gate. We went to retrieve Daniel, and were attacked there too. Sha're and Skaara were taken by the snakes and later made into hosts. We got Skaara back and freed him eventually, but we had to kill Sha're to save Daniel's life. She was trying to kill him with a ribbon device," Jack finished the tale quickly, wondering if the Daniel here knew how lucky he was.

"God damn Nick," Claire exhaled harshly, "Bastard!"

"Easy, honey," Melburn soothed, and flinched a little when she turned on him in an impassioned string of Arabic. Sam gaped and then glanced at Jack, her face regaining colour. Teal'c tipped his head to one side and Jack chuckled quietly. Sam ducked her head, struggling not to laugh.

"What?" Claire demanded of the chuckling Jack. Her eyes flashed just the way Daniel's did too.

"He's got your temper," Jack grinned and Sam gurgled before getting it back under control, "I always wondered where he got that temper from."

Diverted, Claire began asking about the son that had grown up without her and Jack settled into his favourite pastime, getting and giving the dirt on Daniel. They weren't too dissimilar in the field as far as he could tell - and they'd been on the same missions with the exception of Sha're/Ammonet induced ones. They were reminiscing about planet mud when the phone in the corner chirped insistently.

Hammond moved to answer the phone, chuckling to himself. Once over the initial shock of discovery the other SG 1 team had relaxed into the people he knew and worked with daily.

"He is? I'll send them down," Hammond hung up, turning to face the people at the table, "Dr Jackson is asking for his team…"

Jack was up and out before Hammond could give or deny permission to go.

0o0o0

Despite the fact that it was swimming around him in a very sickening fashion, Daniel clearly recognised the infirmary and Janet leaning over him. Her face was concerned and there was no one nearby from SG 1. That was not good - there was always someone nearby when he was in the infirmary, just as he would sit vigil for them when they were hurt. It was SOP - any break in that tradition meant there was something wrong.

"Janet?" Daniel hated the weakness in his voice and tried to sit up. His head was pounding an agonising beat out and he wished whoever was beating on his ankle with the mallet would stop. The beds around him were empty - the team wasn't in the main part of the infirmary then. Did that mean they were all in ICU? Or dead?

"It's ok, Daniel," Janet patted his arm gingerly, her touch wrong for this time and place. Her eyes held pity for him, as well as the usual compassion she showed her patients.

"Jack? Where's Jack? Sam - Teal'c are they all right? Janet - tell me!" Daniel struggled against her light hold, nausea swimming with each movement. He swallowed against it and Janet succeeded in holding him still.

"Shh," she smiled oddly, "They're with the General. They had some scrapes and bruises, but they're fine. Lie still and I'll call them, ok?"

"Your version of fine, or mine?" Daniel subsided, swallowing again and closing his eyes as the walls danced and the bed spun slowly. The light above his head was way too bright for comfort and he was cold, but he'd endure anything if it would get his team in his sight quicker. After a time he didn't bother to measure familiar footsteps sounded and Daniel opened his eyes again. SG 1 skidded into the infirmary and Daniel tried to sit up again. Teal'c immediately steadied him while Sam readjusted the blankets and Jack switched off the light.

"You've got that headache, haven't you?" Jack asked while Sam disappeared for a moment. Daniel nodded miserably and gulped, slumping back on the bed. They turned him on his side and Teal'c held the bowl Sam had fetched, while Sam rubbed his back and hip and Jack held his head. The dry heaves at the end of it had Jack wincing in sympathy and Sam pulled a face. Empty, but no longer nauseas and the pain in his head slowly clearing, Daniel let them clean him up and tuck him in. He grabbed for hands and got Teal'c and Sam in a strong grip, while Jack rubbed his temples. They'd been down this road with Daniel before.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked hoarsely, "Janet's upset."

"Do you remember the building, Danny?" Jack asked quietly. With a migraine like this it was best to let Daniel sleep, but he wouldn't until whatever was upsetting him had been explained or resolved. Daniel winced through a tiny nod and Jack smoothed his forehead with a thumb while gentle fingers continued to massage his temples.

"We couldn't go up and out, so we went down. In the basement there was one of those mirrors - we went through to escape. You've been out for a while, now. We figured out the differences here, and we were debriefing with Hammond when you woke," Jack smiled, knowing it was truthful enough to allay Daniel's fears, "Can you give me a number?"

"Five," Daniel sighed, the massage helping ease the worst of it, "But getting better. Sleepy."

That was evident. Five was still a bad number though - this particular migraine was probably being aggravated by the concussion. They watched as dull blue eyes blinked and tried to stay open, not wanting to give in to the pull of healing sleep. Stubborn to the last, Daniel wanted to know more.

"Sleep Daniel Jackson. We are in no danger here," Teal'c said softly. Sam rubbed Daniel's hand and forearm gently, warming and comforting him the way he needed it. He sighed and clutched them closer for a long moment before relaxing - Jack's hands never ceasing to move as Daniel mumbled softly and breathed slow and deep. They stood quietly until Daniel was once more deeply asleep and his hands lax in theirs. Jack eased off on the massage and the others eased his hands to the bed.

"You've done that before," Janet said quietly as they moved away from the bed. Jack nodded, glancing at her with a frown.

"You've been listening to the rumour mill," he replied, "He doesn't need your pity. If you'd been straight with him the headache wouldn't have been as bad - those migraines always get worse when he's stressed."

"Our Daniel doesn't get them," Janet informed him, "I've never dealt with that reaction in him before. Besides, your Daniel is very different to ours. He's a little underweight for a start."

"Maybe," Jack acknowledged, "I want to be called the minute he wakes up again. It shouldn't be for another ten hours or so, but with Danny you can never be sure."

Fraser nodded and concealed her surprise. Only Claire got away with calling Daniel Jackson 'Danny'. Jack O'Neill had tried it here once or twice and been given short shrift. Maybe this Jack only did it out of earshot.

"Colonel - is it true? Your Dr Jackson…"

"Is just fine," Jack interrupted, "Don't go all girly and sentimental Fraser - he won't appreciate it."

Fraser bristled and Jack grinned that arrogant smug grin he always got when he'd pissed her off and was on his way out the door. She couldn't even retaliate at his next physical because he wouldn't be here - by then he'd be back with his own people. It wasn't fair!

0o0o0

Daniel woke alone again. There were no nurses in the area either, and his headache was almost gone. He debated calling for Janet, then decided against it. She'd been acting so strangely it positively unnerved him. It was also a clue that whatever the difference in this universe was, it had something to do with him. He lacked something that their Daniel didn't. It had to be a lack - she wouldn't pity him if he were better off.

He sat up and peeked at his ankle. The blue fibreglass cast was not a walking cast - he'd have to hop if he wanted to go anywhere. Daniel sighed - it was so undignified and it would aggravate his headache - but got up anyway, using the beds as support as he made his way to the supply closet where the staff kept changes of clothes for their patients. He selected a set of blues that were one size too big and slipped them over the cast, then donned the black t and jacket that he normally wore. His glasses had been on the bedside table - miraculously unbroken - so he was able to make his way without incident to the next bay of the infirmary and liberate a set of elbow crutches. Nimble fingers adjusted the height and he moved out with a purpose - all the better to avoid being detained.

Thinking quickly, Daniel decided to head for his office on base. It was as good a place as any to start from and he'd be able to find the differences in peace. He nodded to the people he passed, resolutely ignoring the stares he got, wondering just what it was that their Daniel had and he didn't.

His office was in the right place - at least that hadn't changed - but there the similarities ended. Whereas he was crammed in among shelves and computers bursting with texts and artefacts, this office boasted shelves only along the walls. The workstation was larger than his and the desk was littered with photographs in frames and taped to the monitor. Daniel sat in the desk chair and looked. Himself and Sha're - the bulge in her robes bespeaking her condition. Himself and his parents - all of them adults. His parents and Kasuf. Sha're and a baby, himself and a toddler. SG 1 all together, smiling and laughing. Daniel leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Danny?" Jack's voice was very gentle and Daniel turned to it, smiling a little at the concern there. Jack may care more than he should about Sam Carter but he never used that tone on her. Resigned to loving the man with no real hope of ever having it acknowledged or returned, Daniel had long since come to content himself with whatever he could get.

"Jack," he straightened in the chair, "Busted."

"Yep," Jack nodded, coming into the room and peering at the desk, his breath catching at all the photo's there, "So I guess you figured it out."

"Mhmm," Daniel traced Sha're and his child with a gentle finger and then smiled peacefully, "Look Jack. She's a mother and she's happy."

"You ok with this?" Jack asked cautiously, "I mean, it's a given that there's a universe out there where my carelessness didn't …where Charlie…but coming face to face with it…"

"Yes, I'm ok with it," Daniel smiled, "I got to see her happy - that means a lot to me. I don't have to have her by my side as long as I know she's loved and protected."

"You're a bigger man than I am," Jack admitted, "Um…you're…we're all off world at the moment on Abydos. She's got a daughter now too…but your folks are here if you want to meet them…"

"Yeah?" Daniel's face lit up, then clouded for a moment, "Jack…do you think they'll be ashamed of me? I mean, of who I am?"

Jack's heart broke at the long repressed fear in those few words. Daniel put up a good front, but underneath he was just as hung up on what his parents might think as anyone else. Children never stopped wanting their parents approval on some level no matter what their age was, and Jack wished that his Danny had had more time with his own mom and dad.

"Danny," Jack moved closer, wishing secretly he could kiss the doubts away, "They'd be stupid not to be proud - you're amazing."

Daniel gaped up at him and Jack kicked himself for being too sappy and obvious. Daniel's eyes began to get that mischievous glint in them, and he started to chuckle, then laugh as Jack's face got redder and redder.

"Sap alert!" he spluttered and Jack stood up, hauling his friend upright and into a hug that he tried to disguise as an attempt to steady Daniel onto his foot. He ruffled the other man's hair and stepped back.

"Yadda," he retorted, "By the way - Fraser's pissed at you. She's not used to the Houdini routine."

"Well she shouldn't have left me alone," Daniel retorted, "I'm not afraid of her."

"I am," Jack mumbled, "Come on - your parents are in artefact room two, showing Teal'c a new script they've discovered. We haven't been there yet. Apparently there's a lot of minerals that they want on this planet, but they want to be sure not to piss off any natives."

"Are they in contact with anyone?" Daniel asked, moving swiftly beside Jack. The colonel shook his head and shrugged.

"How are we getting home? I thought that would be a priority?" Daniel didn't bother pressing for more details - Jack's shrug was very eloquent.

"Sam's got this theory that if we're a few light years apart we've got more breathing room. The General thinks we should wait a few more hours to see if anyone digs down to the mirror from our world - then we'll know it's safe to come back. Otherwise we'll try and dig our way out with gear they've leant us here."

They were at the door now and Jack opened it with a flourish, getting a roll of the eyes as Daniel swing stepped past. Sam and Teal'c smiled happily at him, though Sam's shoulders and eyes were tense. Daniel gave her a small smile back and then his eyes were drawn to the man standing next to Sam and the woman beside him.

"Oh wow," Daniel's voice was awed, "You're just like I remembered…"

His mother put her hand out hesitantly and Daniel moved closer, smiling, reaching out his own hand to touch - keeping it light as if she would disappear if he wasn't tender with her. His father stepped in close and hugged him hard, squeezing the air out of him and Daniel squeaked like he'd used to as a child and then hugged back laughing. His mother was next, muscling her husband out of the way to pull him in for another rib creaking hug before stepping back and petting his hair gently.

"Are you ok, Danny?" she asked and he grinned, ducking his head into the touch and then straightening. His eyes were a little moist, but he felt just fine and he told them that before glancing over at Sam.

"Sam," his voice gentled and he held his arms out for a hug. Embarrassed, she stepped into it, drying her eyes on his shoulder.

"Sorry," she sniffled, wondering if he knew how good he looked - he was positively glowing with happiness. He'd glowed with Sha're the first time she'd met them, but they'd never seen it again. He petted her gently, allowing her to get her game face back on. Teal'c and Jack were close by, and he glanced over, reaffirming his connection and commitment to them and the team.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" he asked, the small worry still dogging his heels. Jack chuckled and ruffled his hair in reply.

"You sustained the only serious injuries, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c confirmed and Daniel nodded, glancing away to get his own game face back on. His eyes caught sight of the script that his parents had tacked up on the wall and he let Sam step back, gathering his crutches and moving over to have a closer look.

"Hey, look at that," he mumbled, the lure of a new language proving as much of a siren call as ever. He frowned, biting his lip in thought for a moment and then glanced around for something to write on. He spotted a pad and pen and turned to a fresh page, leaning against the worktable to record his tentative translation.

"Danny?" his moms voice was a little confused. He frowned again and peered over his glasses at the photos on the wall before scratching out a line and changing a word or two on his pad.

"Hmm? Yes mom?" his voice was distracted, and he should show better manners but this was so damn fascinating. There was no response and he forgot about the interruption as he concentrated on the task before him.

0o0o0

Claire watched in amazement as her son totally withdrew from the outside world, fascinated by the script that had been baffling her and Melburn for the past three days. She threw the other Jack a glance and he rolled his eyes, shrugging.

"That's Danny for ya," he sounded indulgent and amused and Melburn bristled at what he saw as condescension, "Show him a puzzle and he loses all sense of time and place until its solved. Saved our bacon more than once with that little habit."

"We don't have that kind of time," Melburn frowned as his son straightened, "Between the three of us the Jackson family speaks nearly forty different languages - we just haven't been able to figure out what that means."

"Carter? How many does our Daniel speak?" Jack asked lightly, trying get across the point that the man in front of them was not their son. Not in any real way. Not when he'd raised himself from the age of eight. He'd caught what they'd said about the timeline to open the Gate - their son didn't sound as brilliant as Jack's Danny.

"I lost count when we hit the thirty mark, sir. He just keeps on picking up new ones. I think he even invented one last week for his new staff to try and crack," Sam shook her head. Daniel moved over to the worktable and propped himself up. He fished out a pad and pen before he started writing slowly and carefully at first, annotating as he went and generally doing his oblivious thing.

"Danny?" Claire stepped closer. Daniel didn't look up, though one shoulder hunched in acknowledgement of her voice.

"Hmm? Yes mom?" he was responding automatically, not really aware of them as he crossed out a line and started again, biting his lip and mumbling under his breath. Claire glanced helplessly at her husband who shrugged. This was obviously not something that they saw in their own son - the ability to completely lose himself in his work for hours or even days at a time.

"Our Danny isn't like this," Melburn waved a hand at the engrossed man, "He's good - his talent for languages puts him at the top of his field - but he doesn't lose himself like this."

"Yeah, well…" Jack trailed off, realising it might not be a good idea to point out that this wasn't their son so baldly - obviously they weren't getting the message. He didn't want to piss Daniel off - the man would be guaranteed to hear that remark, even if he missed everything else about their conversation. Daniel straightened, wobbled when he tried to put his foot down and finally glanced up when Teal'c caught him.

"Whoops," Daniel hissed, "Gotta remember that."

"That musta hurt," Jack winced, remembering from his own experience how much broken bones hurt in the first week when you put sudden pressure on them. Daniel took a deep breath and handed the pad to his father.

"What do you think?" he asked and Melburn read the four pages that Daniel had scribbled out quickly. Claire peered over his shoulder, reading along, frowning up at the script and back at her sons scrawl. Jack shoved the office chair over on its casters and Daniel sat down gratefully. Sam moved to stand beside him, taking away the crutches and playing about on them the way friends always did.

"If you hurt yourself doing stupid tricks don't come crying to me," Daniel washed his hands of all responsibility while Sam and Jack started fooling about.

"Daniel? When did you learn this language?" Claire's voice was mild and gentle. Daniel looked up at her and smiled, pleased to see the well remembered expression of curiosity.

"Just now," he shrugged, "It's a mixture of several different languages and grammar rules, but it wasn't too hard to work out once I realised that they'd left several clues in the border of the text there."

"You learned this in…an hour?" Melburn glanced at his watch to make sure and Daniel nodded, ducking his head.

"Well not really learned - I probably couldn't speak it properly to a native of the planet - I'd have to hear them speak for a while. But reading it wasn't too hard," he smiled shyly, and Claire smiled back at him, proud of his talent.

"That's pretty impressive," she reached out to touch his shoulder gently, "We've been looking at this for the last three days with no real success. Can you show me…"

Jack grinned at Sam and Teal'c and they tuned the conversation out, sure that their friend was comfortable and being treated with the respect he deserved.

0o0o0

Jack broke up the babble of Arabic after another two hours. Daniel was getting that blood sugar look and if he didn't eat soon his headache would return and his ass would be on the floor. They'd learnt that intense concentration burned a lot of energy for Daniel and he needed to be reminded to eat sometimes.

"O'Neill's right, Danny," Claire backed him up straight away, "You should have eaten before you came here - I'm surprised Janet didn't feed you before she let you go."

"Ah," Daniel ducked his head and glared at Sam to get his crutches back, "She didn't precisely let me go."

"What do you mean?" Melburn asked curiously, "If she didn't let you go, how did you get here?"

"Daniel has a habit of discharging himself," Sam dobbed him in cheerfully, "The Colonel warned Janet to stay with him, but I guess she was too busy or something."

"Daniel Jackson!" Claire scolded and Daniel stopped trying to poke Sam - who was just out of reach - with his crutch in retaliation. Daniel sighed and stood up, balancing easily and eyeing his mother with approbation. He hated to be fussed over and self reliance was too ingrained in him for his mother or father to bypass after only a few hours together.

"I'm fine, mom. Don't fuss," he stated and turned for the door. He missed the shock on his mothers face as her son turned down her support and a little of her authority. Teal'c beat him to it, holding it open despite the face Daniel pulled and Jack shook his head. The others were far enough back if they spoke quietly, and Daniel needed the chance to vent before his tension aggravated his still present but fading headache. Jack could read it in the set of his archaeologists shoulders and the slightly pinched eyes.

"We fuss because we care, Danny," Jack reminded him quietly, "And I think your folks care a lot."

"They're not my folks, though," Daniel's voice was very soft, "They're his. We may have the same name and face, but I'm beginning to think we're two very very different people. I don't want to disappoint them, but at the same time I don't want to be…"

"Mothered? You've stood on your own two feet for so long that you want to keep that independence," Jack put a hand on his secret loves shoulder and smiled gently. Daniel nodded and sighed, relaxing a little in the support that touch was giving him. More often than not, Jack understood what he was feeling. They got into the lift with the others and Daniel leaned against the wall, grateful for the warm silence of his companions. Truthfully he was starting to feel drained - the idea of food was attractive.

Teal'c ushered Daniel into line, holding the tray for his warrior scholar and supplementing it with his own additions, secure in the knowledge that O'Neill was procuring a meal for him and Daniel wouldn't have a chance to object about the additions until it was too late.

"So, what is it like in your reality?" Melburn asked awkwardly, settling beside his still thinking wife. Daniel glanced up from his cup of coffee and smiled a little.

"Not really that different. My personal history aside, the SGC is much like here," he scowled when Sam confiscated the coffee, pushing the soup at him instead. She ignored him and Teal'c dove into his own soup.

"You know, I'm not completely oblivious," he told his so called sister, "I am fully aware that Teal'c loads my tray and you and Janet are trying to wean me off the juice of the holy bean."

"Yeah, well, there are more of us than you so eat up," Jack chimed in like the good team mate he was and Daniel pulled a face at him before starting on the soup, "And don't think you can call on assistance from the jarheads either - we've come to an understanding."

"Not here you haven't," Daniel pushed the empty bowl aside, feeling a bit better for having the food inside him. Jack pushed the plate of lasagne over with a grin and Daniel started in on that. Once you got him started on eating he could pack it away with the best of them. It was a kind of autopilot and something that the team had exploited more than once. He started flagging when Teal'c pushed the plate of pie over to him and Jack started the second phase of distractions.

"So did we ever figure out how much Jell-O we'd need to fill your office for wrestling?" Jack let the non-sequitor out with an indifferent air. They'd been needling Daniel about this particular gag ever since the regrettable team night that they'd gotten plastered and Daniel had somehow managed to beat all comers in the mud wrestling pit of the Blue Unicorn - a rather unlikely name for a rather unlikely bar that they'd found after being banned from O'Malley's. Before Daniel could get in a retort or his parents could get in a question an SF hurried over to the table.

"Colonel - there's activity at the mirror."

Jack was pleased to note as they abandoned the table for their packs and the mirrors closet Daniel's plate was three quarters empty and the colour in his civilian's cheeks had improved. It was hell loving the man and being unable to tell him.

0o0o0

Ferretti's face lightened into a big grin when he saw them, and he waved in relief. Jack waved back, made sure that Teal'c had the controls and touched the mirror, translating through to the other side.

"Hey, Lou," Jack glanced at his team and stepped away carefully, "Looks like most of the basement is still standing."

"Yeah, and it's fairly stable too - that's why the General okayed us to dig all the way in. He figured you were here somewhere, but with your luck the radios were smashed or something," Ferretti examined the people in the mirror, "Looks like Daniel copped it again. Who's the broad standing next to him?"

"His mother," Jack enjoyed the look on his friends face, "Don't let Daniel hear you calling her that."

"Damn - she made it?" Ferretti fixed the colonel with an insubordinate look, "Come on Jack - this has got to be killing Daniel."

"Both his parents made it," Jack sighed, making sure their backs were to the mirror, "Sha're never became a host and they've just had their second child - a daughter. He's met his parents but SG 1 are on Abydos with Sha're and the children. Let's keep this quiet for now. He's doing ok - a bit antsy but nothing we can't handle."

"You got it," Ferretti shook his head and turned for another glance, "I'll let the General know where you went. He'll want you back sooner rather than later, Jack."

"We're on our way. I'll give Danny a chance to say goodbye and then we'll be through. Give Fraser the heads up on his ankle - I guess she'll want to have a look."

Jack separated and headed back to the mirror, wondering how to ease Daniel through this separation from his parents. He touched the cool surface and found himself looking back into the dusty basement as Hammond arrived.

"We're expected to go back straight away, sir," Jack informed the General, pitching his words to his team, "The structure had collapsed but it's stable for now. Our people don't want to risk the possibility of that changing."

"Of course," Hammond nodded, his eyes straying towards Daniel as the man took a slow deep breath and straightened out of his habitual slouch. He watched the young man that was so different to his openly contented, happy counterpart turn to say goodbye to the parents he'd already lost once.

"Doctors Jackson and Ballard have requested they accompany you for a few days - they feel that your Doctor Jackson would be able to assist them in several translations, and as they will be in no danger of triggering off a quantum event I'm of a mind to give them permission," Hammond was also pitching his voice to Jack's team.

"What about the structure? There's no guarantee that the basement will stay stable - the mirror could be buried," Daniel pointed out, frowning in concern.

"We'll leave a marker on this side so that we can find our way home and use the mirror in Area 52," Melburn told him, "That way if the worst happens we've covered all our bases."

Claire was already writing on the wall in Arabic, a long script that Daniel remembered from his babyhood - a rhyme she used to say at night when he was in bed. He turned away to thank Hammond for his hospitality, good manners a long ingrained habit, then he turned to the mirror. When Sam and Teal'c were bracketing him he reached out and was translated, moving back over the slightly uneven surface carefully. He watched Jack and his parents come through and then nodded once more to the General before turning towards the breeze that indicated where the exit was.

"Take it easy, Danny," his father hurried to his side and Sam moved back, giving her place to Daniel's father. Daniel gave the man a small smile.

"I'm fine," he said, "I've negotiated worse surfaces than these on crutches. I've been on digs in plaster before."

"I've seen pictures," Jack butted in cheerfully, figuring from the tone that Daniel

needed the breathing space, "He makes a good hop along."

"Like you don't?" Daniel shot over his shoulder, moving slowly as the passage narrowed. Teal'c was sidling along in front of him; ready to steady his team mate if he stumbled.

"Daniel, he was as graceful as a camel on roller skates," Sam protested from somewhere in the back, "Remember how he kept standing on our feet?"

"Hey that's right!" Daniel's voice was gleeful, "I owe you Jack!"

"You had to remind him, Major," Jack's voice was properly disgusted and Ferretti heard just enough to chuckle wickedly and reach out with Teal'c to lift Daniel down off the broken rubble at the exit. His eyes widened at the sight of Daniel's parents and then he schooled his face into a pleasant smile.

"Doctors Jackson and Ballard? Pleased to meet you," he held out a gallant hand to assist Claire and then grinned over at the SGC's answer to Da Vinci, "I hope you guys brought lots of baby photos."

"I know where the bodies are buried, Lou," Daniel grinned lightly, and Ferretti chuckled a little, moving to his friends side and clapping him gently on the shoulder. He felt Daniel relax as Ferretti acted the way he should - the slightly 'off' reactions of the alternate SGC had been mildly disturbing.

"Well, in that case I'd better keep you happy. If you'll step this way Dr Jackson sir - your chariot awaits," Ferretti gestured to the FRED parked to one side, "We figure that FRED can keep pace with us and give you a breather from the terrain."

"Good idea Ferretti," Jack approved and Sam moved to help Teal'c corral Daniel so the man had no choice but to accept gracefully. Jack confiscated the crutches and Daniel subsided on top of the gear, sliding one hand into the straps for a handhold.

"Forward," Daniel gestured grandly, and got a round of laughs and catcalls that had the tension draining from his frame. These people wouldn't treat him as damaged or somehow less of a person because of his past. Melburn and Claire found themselves escorted by the rest of SG 1.

0o0o0

Hammond had been given the heads up when Ferretti came through the Gate first, a few words sufficient to clue the man in to the stress that was dogging Daniel's heels. Sure enough, Daniel's face as he came through the Gate was worn, and he stepped forward without thinking.

"How are you son?" George put a careful hand on Daniel's shoulder and Daniel smiled back at him tiredly. He could see the General wasn't fooled and decided to just tell the truth for once.

"I'm fine, sir," he straightened under the touch, "A little tired perhaps…I'd like you to meet my…Doctor Claire Ballard and Doctor Melburn Jackson. This is General Hammond."

"A pleasure to meet you both," George rolled out the old welcome wagon and ushered them down the ramp as the FRED rumbled past and out the door with SG 2 in close attendance. They'd spread the word to avoid anyone putting their foot in their mouths and save Daniel embarrassment.

"Daniel, I want to see you in the infirmary," Janet said from her place near the door, her hands in her white coat pockets.

"You've already checked me over, Janet," Daniel reminded her, a spark in his eyes.

"Not in this reality," she grinned back, and he chuckled a little, then introduced his parents to his friend and doctor. Behind them the Gate rumbled and stirred to life. Daniel frowned and glanced at his watch, the time and date registering for the first time.

"Shit!" he swore and ignored his mothers' look of disapproval, "General! It's Abydos! I'm late for the treaty confirmation!"

Hammond moved to flank Daniel as the Gate roared open and Siler confirmed Daniel's guess was correct. If he missed the treaty date - his annual pilgrimage home to his family - they would come looking. The iris grated open and after a moment the event horizon rippled and Skaara and Kasuf stepped out, followed by several strapping young men, heavily armed.

"Good son!" Kasuf exclaimed and hurried down the ramp when he noticed the blue cast, "What has happened?"

"I broke it," Daniel confessed straight away, feeling like a little boy on the carpet in his father's study, "It will heal, Good father."

He was enveloped in the ritual hug and kiss routine and then handed over to Skaara and the warriors who all made a fuss and generally said hello. Daniel was still a much-loved member of his community. Skaara broke away to greet Jack and the noise level in the Gate room was confusing for a moment to tired ears.

"We have only just retrieved Dr Jackson from his injury," Daniel finally tuned into the conversation behind him. He turned to look at his two adoptive fathers speaking at the base of the ramp. Hammond from Texas and Kasuf of Abydos were wearing identical scowls. Claire and Melburn were standing nearby, their faces carefully blank. The stance and attitudes of the two men clearly told them that Daniel may not have blood here, but he did have family.

"He will return home with us. When he has recovered we will resume our treaty with the Tauri. I will leave a warrior in his place," Kasuf decided, his eyes sweeping over the people standing with Daniel.

"Kasuf, Daniel has some guests who have travelled a very long way to see him. They can only stay for a short time," Jack spoke up, "With your gracious permission, and Daniel could come home in a few days time."

"You have finally taught him some manners Good son," Kasuf eyed Jack with approval, and Daniel choked back laughter. Jack's rather informal and straightforward style of diplomacy was an acquired taste. Kasuf could be rather a stickler for tradition.

"I try, Good father," Daniel managed not to cry with laughter, "I would ask your leave to see to my guests needs these next few days."

"Very well," Kasuf nodded, "Skaara will remain here to assist you. I will see you in my tent for the evening meal in four nights time. Will that suit, Hammond?"

"It will Kasuf, thank you," Hammond agreed at once, "I will ensure Daniel's prompt arrival and Skaara's safety as our honoured guest."

Kasuf nodded and Daniel got through the leave taking and assurances as best he could - fatigue catching him behind the knees now as the events of the last forty eight hours caught up with him. Skaara took a good shrewd look at him and patted his shoulder.

"You need to rest Danyel, and so I will take my leave of you. O'Neill can show me this hockey he once spoke of. I am very curious how it is played."

Daniel wasn't given a chance to respond as Jack took the hint and ushered his brother in law out of the Gate room and into the corridor. He could feel the weight of the stares from the rest of the room, and his parents were like two hot spots on his radar. Janet loomed in front of him, touching his arm the way he was used to and smiling, the customary compassion and concern shining in her eyes.

"Infirmary," Janet said firmly, "And then Sam can drive you and your folks home, ok? I'll come by tomorrow and look in on you."

"Do I have a choice?" Daniel asked pointlessly, and Janet chuckled, her hand under his arm a welcome touch as they made their way towards what Jack called her 'dungeon'…

0o0o0

Jack looked around the market and grinned. Daniel, Skaara and Sam were in the process of buying out the fabric stall, bolt after bolt of good strong fabric and finer material that would stand the harsh desert conditions that they would encounter on the other side of the gate. Claire and Melburn were standing with Jack at a stall that sold pots of all description, selecting the better types that could withstand open fire cooking. Daniel had suggested the shopping spree for his people at last night's meal at Jack's house, and the team had agreed to come with. After what had surely been a marathon translation and talk fest with his parents, Daniel looked like he needed the break. Daniel and Skaara were going home tonight and Jack wanted to raise something with the man's parents.

"Look," Claire exclaimed, pointing to a stall full of knives further up. Teal'c was haggling eagerly with the stall owner over a job lot, several large bundles of blankets already at his feet. Jack chuckled at the overwhelmed face of the stall owner.

"Listen, while Danny's busy," Jack began and waited out the frown that Claire always got when she heard him use the nickname. She could get over it - Daniel needed to know that someone who understood the value of that pet name still used it.

"I don't want you guys going to Abydos. There's no point to it, and he needs the time with his family. You can stay here a while longer if you like but Danny should make a clean break tonight in the Gate room."

"Colonel," Claire bridled, "I think I know what's best for my son."

"Not in this reality. Not unless you're planning to live here permanently - and even then I doubt it. I don't want to be cruel, Dr Ballard, but he hasn't had parents for a very long time. If he needs mothering or advice that's what the team is for. We're family, the people on Abydos are his family, the General and most of the SGC are too. He's built what he needs - he's happy."

"Happy? My son is an orphaned widower whose only blood relative is off making nice with the giant aliens after denouncing his responsibility," Claire said bitterly. Jack shook his head and kept an eye on the smiling man at the other end of the row.

"Your son is a brilliant genius who has made a place in the world for himself. He is doing vital, interesting work with people who love him. Whatever the needs of the son you raised, you must see that they aren't the needs my Danny has," Jack told her gently. Melburn stirred at that and put his hand on Claire's shoulder.

"He's right, Claire," Melburn smiled, "The past few days must have shown you that. We could connect with him professionally, but personally they are two different men. Sure, this Danny has had a lot of grief in his life but it doesn't weigh him down or hold him back. The Colonel's right, we should let him make a clean break with us. The team that takes us to the mirror can retrieve it and put it under lock and key in the SGC with a marker. That way we'll be able to contact each other."

Claire nodded and sighed, but smiled as Daniel came hobbling over through the crowds.

"Jack, we need to get your truck…whoa pots? Are we going to have room for them and the fabrics?" he looked happily at the man he wanted to be his SO and Jack grinned back, trying very hard not to reach out and kiss him. Danny was glowing, purely happy that he was going home and taking gifts. His pleasure in such a simple thing was one of his most attractive traits.

"Sure," Jack agreed easily, "Go rescue that stall owner from Murray, Danny. He's got knives and blankets to add to the list. And while you're at it rescue my credit card."

Daniel laughed and turned, moving surely through the crowds sliding up next to Teal'c and speaking softly in the dialect of Chulak. The transaction was made and the purchase - most of the stock actually - was rapidly boxed up while Daniel filled in a form swearing they weren't terrorists or operatives in the black market. Kitchen knives could do a lot of damage in the right - or wrong - hands. Teal'c had also purchased whetstones, though there were plenty on Abydos. Teal'c and Melburn started hauling boxes to the truck that Jack had managed to manoeuvre close to the markets and Daniel went to 'stand guard' over their 'loot'.

Once Jack and the rest of SG 1 were occupied with securing the load to the truck's bed and covering it with tarps that Skaara bought at the last minute Claire and Melburn went to stand next to their son.

"Daniel, we'll say goodbye tonight," Melburn smiled, his hand lying on his son's shoulder, "Once you've gone to Abydos we'll head back to our own reality."

Daniel nodded, a shadow touching his eyes for a minute and then clearing. Claire leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"We're proud of you honey - you're a good man," she told him, her eyes a little bright, "Colonel O'Neill will relocate the mirror here and you can put a marker up for us. That way we'll know where each other is."

"Second verse," Daniel cleared his throat and smiled, "I'll put up the second verse of the lullaby."

His parents hugged him and Daniel suffered through the touch one last time - they were very physical in demonstrating their affection and Jack was the only person that Daniel felt comfortable letting that close - not that Jack had been that close for a while. He didn't want to say goodbye, but at the same time needed to be alone again - needed to be his own man, not someone's son and under close scrutiny. Despite the fact that they cared about him Daniel was conscious of an edge of pity in their touch and looks. It would hurt to say goodbye tonight, but it would hurt more if they stayed. He'd gotten out of practice at being a son to Claire and Melburn.

He'd be going home tonight - to a different kind of scrutiny. The people of Abydos never rubbed him the wrong way - literally in some cases as the men were encouraged to expend their passions together and keep the population to a manageable level. His home would help ease the ache of saying goodbye and when he was stronger he could once again rejoin the SGC and Jack.

0o0o0

"So, how did they like the presents?" Jack stood at the bottom of the ramp, a grin plastered all over his face. Daniel was tanned and fit, hopping quickly down the ramp as the Gate disengaged and grinning back at him. The cast peeked from below the robes he wore - the blue startling in contrast to the sand colours.

"Went over a real treat," Daniel grinned, "Skaara was hailed a conquering hero for obtaining so much from the Tauri and Kasuf organised a huge market on the spot. You'd have loved it."

"Wine women and song?" Jack leered as Daniel stopped beside him. Daniel got a sly look as he laughed and nodded, turning to Hammond who was waiting a few steps back.

"Thank you sir," he nodded to his commander in chief and the General nodded back, not pretending to misunderstand him. Daniel had needed the time away.

"Dr Fraser wants to see you in the infirmary," he told their archaeologist, "Welcome home, son."

Daniel nodded and moved out, Jack at his side.

"Sam? Teal'c?" Daniel glanced at him, knowing that his team wasn't hurt or in any danger. He could tell by the way the other man was relaxed.

"Labs - both of them. SG 5 found a new doohickey," Jack shrugged and Daniel shook his head.

"And what does Teal'c call it?" Daniel asked, laughing when Jack reeled the name off competently and then glared at him - realising he'd been tricked. The me colonel, me dumb routine had never fooled Daniel and every now and then he liked to remind Jack of that.

"Let's get the doc to check you out and then dinner at my place, ok?" Jack grinned back affectionately, "And…they got home safe Danny - we walked them there no problems."

"Thanks Jack," the expected pain never crossed the expressive face, "I knew I could count on you."

They were quiet through the check up and the drive home. Dinner was straightforward meat and potatoes while Daniel relaxed on couch and watched the news. They had a few beers and Jack pulled out the chess set, setting it up for a game and giving Daniel the white pieces. There was opera on the stereo - Aida, Jack's favourite. Daniel leaned back and looked around before smiling at the man he considered his true 'home'.

"Thanks Jack," Daniel's voice was quiet too, "For being there, for being a friend. I know we haven't been good lately, but I really appreciate all you did for me."

"You're welcome," Jack smiled, "And as for us not being good…well, I'll try and correct my attitude a little."

"Can you tell me why?" Daniel had known that Jack was disturbed about something and that it was likely something he'd said or done to cause the first breach. The gentle question slipped under Jack's radar and he answered without thought or hesitation, the truth there for anyone to see.

"I love you."

Jack started and then sat back, eyes wide, watching Daniel, waiting for the blush and stammer and apology that was sure to come as his straight, beautiful, intelligent friend turned him down. A flash of something that Jack had first seen with Sha're and last saw at the markets kindled in Daniel's eyes and the tension drained out of him as the ignition spread with his love's next words:

"I love you too."

And would you look at that? Daniel was glowing.

end


End file.
